The present invention relates to a valve for liquids and in particular to a drain plug or access port for liquids held in a container.
In many situations in which liquid is stored in a container, or used as a coolant or lubricant such as oil in the sump of a car, or in circumstances where it is necessary to gain access to the liquid for testing or analysis purposes, an access port having a openable valve is necessary. However the existing ports are, usually, either expensive or messy in discharging the liquid.